


Trapped

by imafrickinunicorn



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanted to rewrite this scene, self hate feat. Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafrickinunicorn/pseuds/imafrickinunicorn
Summary: “How do we get out of here, Rose?”“I...don’t know”Alex laughed pitfully. “Course. We’re stuck.”“We don’t know that-there must-there's always something,”She was grasping at straws. She knew she was.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write, so I don't know how good this will be. This will probably be less than 1000 words.

“How do we get out of here, Rose?”

“I...don’t know”

Alex laughed pitfully. “Course. We’re stuck.”

“We don’t know that-there must-there's always something,” 

She was grasping at straws. She knew she was.  
Alex looked up at Rose for the first time. “But what if there’s not? What if we’re stuck here, forever? 

“No, we’ll get out of this. I-I promise, I…” Alex cut her off. 

“Rose, be honest, you don't know how to get yourself out of this crap anymore than I do. I know you like playing the hero but that's not gonna work right now, ok?!” Alex spat.

“Alex…”

“It’s not like they’ll miss us. I mean, they’ll miss you. Oh, they’ll miss you, Rose, their perfect pawn. But not me.” 

Rose choked back a sob, although whether it was from Alex’s words, Elizabeth, or the thought of being trapped in Pandoria until Aideen knows when, she wasn’t sure.

“I’m sorry, Alex, this is all my fault.”

“How on earth is this your fault? You’re not the one who went and picked a fight with Darko! You’re not the one who got Elizabeth killed!”

Rose whipped around so she was no longer facing Alex. She let out a grief-stricken sob.  
“Alex, shut up! It’s not your fault, its nobody’s fault!”

“Bullshit, Rose, its my fault and we both know it!”

“Damnit, Alex! I’m going to find a way out. If you want to sit here and wallow in self pity you can, or you can come and help me”

Rose walked towards one of the many paths leading off into nowhere with her fists clenched at her sides, her head held high, trying not to release the tears flooding her eyes. 

“Fuck you!” Alex screamed.

Rose ignored her. 

 

She wasn't sure how long she wandered through Pandoria’s maze, following lights that she didn’t know the meaning of. She wished she had never come to Pandoria, wished to never have agreed to follow the druids, hell, a part of her wished she had never come to Jorvik. 

Whenever she was led back to Alex, she pretended not to see her. More out of fear and regret than anger. 

When she saw it, she had been wandering down one of the seemingly endless paths. She thought she had heard Lisa’s voice, and she ran towards the melody, only to find a giant spinning...thing. She was only given a few seconds to stand in awe before she noticed the swirling magic of a portal forming.  
“Holy…”  
Rose couldn’t believe it. Before she knew where her feat were taking her, she was running. Running back to Alex.

Finally, Alex came into sight, still sitting propped up against a rock. Rose called out, breathless  
“Alex-!”

“I don’t want to hear it, Rose.”

Rose sat down in front of Alex, panting.

“Alex, I found a way out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 fucked up my formatting and I’m to tired to fix it right now


End file.
